Anduin Lothar
thumb|left *'Title' Champion of Azeroth, King's champion, Knight Champion, Last of the Arathi, Lion of Azeroth, Champion of Stormwind,Knight of the realm *'Geslacht' Man *'Ras' Human *'Character' Knight,Warrior,Fighter *'Class' Scout *'Clans' Kingdom of Azeroth, Alliance of Lordaeron *'Ranks' Knight of Stormwind,Regent lord of the kingdom of Azeroth, Supreme Commander of the Alliance *'Locatie' Onbekend *'status' Overleden *'Verwanten' Thoradin, Arathi bloodline Heer Anduin Lothar, The lion of Azeroth,was de laatste echte afstammeling van Arathi Bloodline, een ridder kampioen van het koninkrijk Azeroth(later bekend als Koninkrijk Stormwind) tijdens de First war,en de Eerste commandant van het leger van de Alliance of Lordean tijdens de Second war.Hij stierf in een gevecht in Blackrock mountain tegen orc Warchief Ogrim Doomhammer juist voor het einde van de Second war en de sluiting van de Dark Portal.Hij word beschouwd als één van de bekendste Humans van alle tijden. Biografie Voor de oorlog Lothar groeide op in Azeroth, als beste vrienden had hij Prince Liane Wrynn en Medivh.De drie deelde veel avonturen in de wildernis als kinderen.Na het opgroeien sluiten Lothar zich aan bij het Leger van Azeroth , later werd hij ook tot ridder geslagen bij de Brotherhood of the Horse. First War Wanneer de Orcs arriveerde in Azeroth en een aanval op Stormwind keep leiden.Lothar werd agressief en vroeg of hij het leger mocht leiden in het gevecht.Koning Adamant Wrynn III stemde in en Bekeek hoe Lothar het leger leiden.Hij stierf hoewel voor de plaag succesvol kon worden werd zijn zoon Liane Wrynn I opvolger.De nieuwe koning zette zijn vaders werk verder, en het gevecht tegen de orcs ging door. Tijdens deze tijd werden vijanden gevangen gehouden in swamp of Sorrows. Tijdens een bepaald punt in deze oorlog werd het boek Tome of Divinity, heel belangrijk voor de Clerics of Northshire gestolen door een Rogue groep van Ogres geleid door heer Turok.Lothar leiden een expeditie in het Ogre kamp ,Deadmines in Westfall ,maar werden compleet overrompelt en gevangen gehouden en stilaan gedood.Lothar werd 12 maanden gevangen gehouden in een kooi voordat hij en andere mannen gered werden door Azeroth ridders.Hij bracht de Tome of Divinity terug naar Azeroth en word streng bewaakt in Northshire Abbey. Lothar was geshockeerd wanneer de tovenaar Khadgar,de leerling van zijn goede vriend Medivh,arriveerde en vertelde dat MEdivh iedereen heeft verraden door de Orcs naar Azeroth te brengen.Na een grote discussie in Stormwind, Leiden Lothar persoonlijk een leger in Karazhan om Medivh te vermoorden.De groep van soldaten samen met Lothar,Khadgar, en de half orc Garona arriveerde in de toren en confronteerden hem met het verhaal.Khadgar kon uiteindelijk Medivh in zijn hart steken en Lothar verwijderden zijn hoofd met één slag van zijn zwaard. Spijtig betekende de dood van Medivh niet het einde van de oorlog met de Horde.De oorlog begon serieus tegen te steken voor de Alliance in Azeroth doordat de orcs geleerd hadden van hun fouten tijdens het leiderschap van Warchief Blackhand.Koning Liane werd vermoord door de spion Garona en de stad Stormwind was volledig dood.Lothar wist dat het koninkrijk van Azeroth verloren was besloot toch de stad in te trekken en verschillende lijken en burgers te redden en ze te transporteren naar Lordaeron. Second war Vanaf hij koning Terenas Menethil II kon spreken vertelde hij zijn verhaal.Lothar bracht de hoge raad bij elkaar en stichten de Alliance of Lordaeron op.Omdat het verhaal zo aansloeg kwamen de High Elves helpen, weten dat ze hun schulden konden afbetalen aan Arathi bloodline voor het redden van hen tijdens de Troll wars.De Wildhammer dwarfs van Aerie Peak werden ook aangevallen door de horde en melden zich aan bij Lothar.De alliance werden later nog vergezeld door de Bronzebeard dwarfs en de gnomes van Khaz Modan. Door hun skill met oorlog en experiance met orcs ,en dat de koning in het noorden het niet comfortabel vond hun soldaten in handen van andere te geven,Richten Lothar -een neutrale groep - op .Hij Benoemde Turalyon zijn 2de commandant en Admiraal Daelin Proudmoore,Uther the Lightbringer en Archmage Khadar als zijn luitenants. Door de oorlog heen leiden hij zijn leger door gevechten met overwinning.Nadat de Horde mysterieus terugtrokken van Lordaeron overwon Grand Admiral Proudmoore zijn gevecht over zee.Lothar leiden het leger van de alliance door azeroth en Khaz Modan(waar hij Muradin en Brann Bronzebeard ontmoeten).Lothar werd vermoord aan de voet van Blackrock Spire nadat het leger van de alliance werd aangevallen door de Horde. Hij werd apart gehaald in het leger,in wat het grootste gevecht word genoemt in Azeroth geschiedenis.Door de chaos werd hij geforceerd in een gevecht te gaan met Orgrim Doomhammer Warchief of the horde ;Na een lang en vermoeiend gevecht, werd Lothar verslagen nadat zijn zwaard werd gebroken door Doomhammer,zijn schedel werd volledig ingeslagen door zijn krachtig wapen.Hoewel sommige mensen beweren dat Doomhammer niet eerlijk heeft gewonnen en dat Lothar werd vermoord door een groep van Horde warriors. Doomhammer dacht dat de dood van Lothar zijn overwinning zou betekenen , wat niet zo was.Nadat Lothar dood was nam zijn generaal , Turalyon, het schild en zwaard van Lothar op en leiden zijn leger tot overwinning, Khadgar kon later de Dark portal sluiten. Legendes en herinneringen Lothar leefde niet om zomaar orc's te vermoorden maar gewoon om zijn volk te beschermen en zijn mensen te redden.Er werd een standbeeld voor thumbhem gemaakt in de Burning Stepps waar hij met zijn zwaard naar Blackrock Spire wijst.Zijn legende blijft leven bij de overlevende, en zelf de koning van stormwind draagt Lothar zijn voornaam (Anduin). De Alliance Expedition naar Draenor,geleid door soldaten die aan Lothar zijn zijden vochten in de Second War,noemde zichzelf Sons of Lothar Personaliteit Lothar is knap,bepaald en standvast. Maar hij liet nooit veel emotie zien.Lothar is gepassioneerd en straalt overtuiging uit,een bijna voelbare kracht van overtuiging.Sinds de dood van Medivh en Liane Wrynn,onthouden hij niet veel van zijn verraad maar wel van hun leuke tijd samen.Zijn stem is rijk en suggestief,respectvol en aandachtelijk. Hij ziet zichzelf als een dienaar tot het volk en niet als hun leider.Hij weet dat omwille van zijn kracht en kennis dat hem geleid heeft tot overwinning.thumb Combat Lothar leid liever zijn leger te paard.Hij vecht vanop zijn paard,op hen aflopend en hun zo in stukken te hakken met zijn Quel'Zaram. Wapen Quel'Zaram was één van Lothar zijn zwaarden.Lothar ontdekte het zwaard op zijn avontuur als kind, samen met Liane en Medivh.Het zwaard imponeerden Medivh en hij doopte het als Quel'Zaram Thalassian als High blade.Lothar droeg ook Great Royal sword of Stormwind dat gebroken was tijdens de Second war, maar werd opgeraapt door Turalyon.thumb Gallery Image:Anduin Lothar.jpg|Lothar during the First War. image:Lothar1.jpg|Lothar leading the refugees of Azeroth to Lordaeron. image:Auduin Lothar.jpg|Lothar in the Second War. image:498px-Turalyon.jpg|Lothar's lieutenant, Turalyon, kneeling next to his grave.